mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Constance/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Fluttershy directing bird choir S1E01.png Fluttershy smiling at the birds S1E1.png Fluttershy gasp S01E01.png Twilight tries to end awkward conversation with Fluttershy S1E01.png Long-distance view of Twilight and Fluttershy S1E01.png Fluttershy "A baby dragon!" S01E01.png Fluttershy directing her songbird chorus S1E01.png Fluttershy cues bird chorus for Celestia's supposed entrance S1E01.png Fluttershy and Nightmare Moon S01E01.png Griffon the Brush Off Fluttershy's bird choir S1E05.png Dragonshy Fluttershy tending to animals S1E07.png Fluttershy brings worms for the birds S1E07.png Fluttershy disgusted S01E07.png Fluttershy embarrassed S01E07.png Winter Wrap Up Birds in nests S1E11.png Springtime in Ponyville S1E11.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Birds flying away S1E23.png Season two Lesson Zero Bird in Nest S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle with a bird's nest on her head S2E03.png Twilight appears from the bushes S2E3.png Twilight sees the CMC playing with a ball S2E03.png May the Best Pet Win! Rainbow Dash 'So many choices' S2E7.png Sweet and Elite Fluttershy with birds S2E9.png Twilight think so S2E9.png Rarity walking S2E9.png Twilight questioning wonder S2E9.png Rarity but they are S2E9.png Rarity best friends S2E9.png Rainbow Dash & rest happy S2E9.png Rainbow Dash forget them S2E9.png Fancypants compliments the crew S2E09.png Rarity introduce S2E9.png Hurricane Fluttershy Butterflies and birds at trees S2E22.png Ponyville Confidential Scootaloo and birds S2E23.png Muddy Scootaloo photo S2E23.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Princess Cadance and Fluttershy with birds S2E26.png Bridlemaid Fluttershy S2E26.png Fluttershy and Birds S2E26.png Season four Filli Vanilli Birds flying to Fluttershy's cottage S4E14.png Fluttershy singing to the birds S4E14.png Fluttershy walking with Angel on her back S4E14.png Trade Ya! Fluttershy and a bird on the train S4E22.png Season five Scare Master Glowing ghosts revealed to be birds S5E21.png Swamp monster appears behind Fluttershy S5E21.png Fluttershy "we could celebrate Nightmare Night" S5E21.png Fluttershy accepts that Nightmare Night isn't for her S5E21.png Fluttershy "this just isn't gonna be one of them" S5E21.png Fluttershy's friends gather around her S5E21.png Harry scoops ponies up in a bear hug S5E21.png Fluttershy "this is what I call a perfect" S5E21.png Fluttershy in her Nightmare Night hiding place S5E21.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Bloopers Fluttershy has so many animals EG3b.png Fluttershy has even more animals EG3b.png Twilight and Fluttershy in a sea of animals EG3b.png Season six Flutter Brutter Fluttershy greeting Constance S6E11.png Fluttershy listening to Constance S6E11.png Fluttershy surprised by Constance's message S6E11.png Fluttershy looking concerned S6E11.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Constance appears before Fluttershy EG4.png Constance fetches the paper towels for Fluttershy EG4.png Fluttershy "thank you, Mr. Bird" EG4.png Constance chirps in Fluttershy's ear EG4.png Fluttershy "of course I can get you" EG4.png Fluttershy making a shocking realization EG4.png Fluttershy "did you just... talk?" EG4.png Constance chirping at Fluttershy EG4.png Fluttershy "but I don't speak 'chirp'" EG4.png Fluttershy "the only bird I can understand" EG4.png Pinkie, Sunset, and Twilight look at Fluttershy EG4.png Flock of birds flying into the mess hall EG4.png Fluttershy with multiple birds perched on her arms EG4.png Fluttershy "nice to meet all of you, too" EG4.png Fluttershy in deep confusion EG4.png Fluttershy embarrassed "yes?" EG4.png Applejack and Rarity enter the mess hall EG4.png Birds help Fluttershy decorate the cave EG4.png Birds hanging up lights in the crystal cave EG4.png Season seven Fluttershy Leans In Mane Six gather in Fluttershy's cottage S7E5.png Fluttershy "Dr. Fauna needs my help" S7E5.png Twilight Sparkle "a friendship problem?" S7E5.png Twilight Sparkle and Rarity sympathetic S7E5.png Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie offer to help S7E5.png Main five and animals listen to Fluttershy S7E5.png Fluttershy surrounded by her animal friends S7E5.png Twilight, Rarity, and animals listen to Fluttershy S7E5.png Rainbow Dash moved by Fluttershy's ambition S7E5.png Main ponies happy to help Fluttershy S7E5.png Fluttershy "how lovely!" S7E5.png Pinkie Pie getting Fluttershy's attention S7E5.png Lola the sloth hugging Fluttershy's leg S7E5.png Fluttershy "build her a safe place to rest!" S7E5.png Big Daddy McColt rallies the ponies and animals S7E5.png Mane Six and animals cheering together S7E5.png The Sweet Feather Sanctuary S7E5.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts The Art of Friendship Birds chirping in a bird nest SS10.png Pinkie Pie discovers the nest of birds SS10.png Pinkie Pie "even more in tune with nature" SS10.png Birds continue chirping in their nest SS10.png Pinkie Pie dressed up as a giant bird SS10.png Nesting birds looking confused SS10.png Birds flying away SS10.png Epic Fails Fluttershy having a picnic with her animal friends SS14.png Fluttershy with Constance perched on her head SS14.png Fluttershy's birds pick up strands of her hair SS14.png Fluttershy's birds styling her hair SS14.png Fluttershy's reflection in Heath Burns' sunglasses SS14.png Fluttershy shocked at her bird's nest hairstyle SS14.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 1) Overpowered Fluttershy suddenly surrounded by birds EGDS5.png Fluttershy being followed by multiple animals EGDS5.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 1) Text Support Twilight Sparkle walking with Fluttershy CYOE3b.png Stressed in Show Forest full of animals CYOE4a.png Fluttershy assembles animals of the forest CYOE4a.png Twilight still stressing about the school play CYOE4a.png Birds singing to Twilight Sparkle CYOE4a.png Twilight Sparkle taking a nap on Harry's back CYOE4a.png Season eight Fake It 'Til You Make It Fluttershy and animals having a picnic S8E4.png Fluttershy happy with her animals S8E4.png Fluttershy and animals hear Rarity S8E4.png Surf and/or Turf Sweetie Belle listens to chirping birds S8E6.png Marks for Effort Exterior view of School of Friendship S8E12.png Side view of school's fountain square S8E12.png Constance perching on Scootaloo's head S8E12.png Scootaloo pops out of the bushes S8E12.png Fluttershy nodding to her birds S8E12.png Birds put graduation caps on CMCs' heads S8E12.png Yakity-Sax Birds flying away from the forest S8E18.png Pinkie plays yovidaphone at Fluttershy's house S8E18.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Filly talking to bird-whispering mare MLPBGE.png Miscellaneous Fluttershy's Songbird Chorus screenshot - hard difficulty.png